eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Loyalty Point House Items
Overview are items that can be purchased with Loyalty Point Tokens. *The tokens are a special currency that come from completing Daily Objectives. Free-to-Play Limitations Players with Free-To-Play accounts can earn Loyalty Point Tokens, but members with All Access (paid) memberships earn double tokens. All Access members can buy all of the items sold by the merchants, while some items can not be purchased by Free-to-Play accounts. For example, the bag of platinum coins (with 500 platinum) can only be purchased by players with All Access (paid) memberships. To quickly identify which items are restricted for free-to-play accounts, place your mouse pointer over the item while in-game. When the item details window appears you will see the statement, "You must be a member to purchase this item" at the bottom of the window. See the example image of this exact action. Noble Taig Rhul, Loyalty Realtor After you earn one or more of the tokens they can be spent by visiting Noble Taig Rhul, a Loyalty Realtor merchant. *This NPC only sells house items and Prestige Housing. Noble Taig Rhul has identical items for sale in each location. Visit the location that matches your character's alignment. *Noble Taig Rhul (Freeport) near the banker (under the giant tent) in Freeport at *Noble Taig Rhul (Qeynos) near the broker in the Qeynos Province District at :See the Related Topics section at the bottom of the page for additional merchants with different items. Merchandise 'Recipe' 5 Loyalty Point Tokens *House Actor Crate (Recipe) - used to make House Actors. Actors are "fluff" NPCs that can be placed in housing and guild halls. 'Prestige Homes' Important: Each character can only own one of any house. Prestige homes do not have any coin or status upkeep (like rent). See the Prestige Housing page for details. 30 Loyalty Point Tokens *a blood-written contract Identical to the 7 year veteran reward. This item is good for players whose accounts are not eligible for the Veteran Rewards. 60 Loyalty Point Tokens *Luxurious Kromzek Keep Deed of Ownership. Also available as a rare looted item. 100 Loyalty Point Tokens *Skyblade Skiff Launchpad - also available via /claim for those who attended Fan Faire when the game was still owned by SOE. 'Building Blocks and Tiles' These allow players to build unique structures. See the Housing Item Limit and Building Blocks page for details. They come in stacks of 4 indicated by the (4) at the end of the names in the merchant window. 1 Loyalty Point Token Nexus-themed: *Half Block of the Nexus (4) *Block of the Nexus (4) *Narrow Divider of the Nexus (4) *Rounded Tile of the Nexus (4) *Triangle Tile of the Nexus (4) *Tall Divider of the Nexus (4) *Rail of the Nexus (4) *Short Column of the Nexus (4) *Tall Column of the Nexus (4) *Tile of the Nexus (4) *Stair of the Nexus (4) *Random Building Blocks: Nexus (5) - a random mix of 5 of the above Faceless-themed: *Half Block of the Faceless (4) *Block of the Faceless (4) *Narrow Divider of the Faceless (4) *Rounded Tile of the Faceless (4) *Triangle Tile of the Faceless (4) *Tall Divider of the Faceless (4) *Rail of of the Faceless (4) *Short Column of the Faceless (4) *Tall Column of the Faceless (4) *Tile of the Faceless (4) *Stair of the Faceless (4) *Random Building Blocks: Faceless (5) - a random mix of 5 of the above 'Trees' Most of the trees come in stacks of 4 indicated by the (4) at the end of the names in the merchant window. All of the trees with Vesspyr in the names are nearly identical to the Vesspyr Willows; the chief difference is a trunk with a more pronounced curve. 1 Loyalty Point Token *Russet Vesspyr Oak (4) *Lavender Vesspyr Oak (4) *Golden Vesspyr Oak (4) *Dark-vined Vesspyr Oak (4) *Indigo Vesspyr Oak (4) *Light-vined Vesspyr Oak (4) *Frosty Vesspyr Willow - 5 tokens, the only single tree *Random Building Blocks: Vesspyr (5) - a random mix of 5 of trees the above 'Plants' Plants come in stacks of 4 indicated by the (4) at the end of the names in the merchant window. 1 Loyalty Point Token Vines: *Blueleaf Hanging Vines (4) *Lavender Hanging Vines (4) *Misty Hanging Vines (4) Shrubs: *Lavender Shrubbery (4) *Misty Shrubbery (4) *Blueleaf Shrubbery (4) 'Art and Sculptures' 3 Loyalty Point Tokens *an heirloom painting Choose one of several paintings based on the original Everquest game. 5 Loyalty Point Tokens *Painting: Reminiscence *Ykeshan Wraithguard Guardian - Identical to a plundered item 10 Loyalty Point Tokens The following paintings port you to the location shown and they are duplicates from past expansion promotions: *The Eternal Battle *Otter's Rest *Victory of the Dain *Withering Forest 25 Loyalty Point Tokens Marble Effigy of Al'Kabor - a statue 35 Loyalty Point Tokens *Statue of Queen Antonia Bayle - similar to a claimed statue of he queen 'Veteran's Rewards' The following are identical to Veteran Rewards 1 Loyalty Point Tokens *Pirate flag 18 month veterans reward *Weapon Rack - vet reward *Your future tomb stone - vet reward 10 Loyalty Point Tokens *Treasure Hoard - 4 year veteran reward 'House Pets' House pet are roaming creatures that can be named while in your inventory and offer an interactive menu you if you R click on them. You can 'tell' a house pet to stay. 8 Loyalty Point Tokens *A mossy grotto hopper - can also be also looted from the Siren's Grotto 15 Loyalty Point Tokens The monkeys were originally from the Desert of Flames expansion. The actual item you must examine in your inventory is a monkey collar. *a pet monkey - the generic version is a white monkey *a brown pet monkey *a black pet monkey *a crimson pet monkey *a gold pet monkey *a sandy brown pet monkey *a silver pet monkey *a tan pet monkey *a white pet monkey *A brown pet monkey The Cockatrice were originally from the Rise of Kunark expansion. *A Tamed Cockatrice - (red and blue) *A Dark Tamed Cockatrice *A Green Tamed Cockatrice Carnivorous Plants were originally from the Kingdom of Sky expansion. Feed these and they give you "shinies" *a red carnivorous plant *a vibrant carnivorous plant *a blue carnivorous plant 'Arena Pets' Though the Arena was retired, these are still useful if your guild has the Creature Conjurer amenity. They have an interactive menu, but it is not as robust as regular house pets. 8 Loyalty Point Tokens *Frozen Maji *Fearknight *Tae Ew Hunter *Fountain Spirit 15 Loyalty Point Tokens *Shimmering Sprite *Tempest *Gnoll Trapper *Reaper 30 Loyalty Point Tokens *Shifter 'Arena Trophies' The following are also from the retired Arena. These colorful banners hang from a double axe. 30 Loyalty Point Tokens *Restored Arena Trophy: Undefeated *Restored Arena Trophy: Slayer *Restored Arena Trophy: Destroyer *Restored Arena Trophy: Domination 'Dishes and Food' 2 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events: *Jug of the Desert Nomad *Cup of the Desert Nomad *Berry Good Woven Basket *Nightbloom Berries The following are duplicates from The Crook Cook. *Authentic Cooking Pot from The Vigilant *Fresh Cantelopes *Fresh Fruit Assortment *Fresh Oranges *Fresh Oranges and Limes 3 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events: *Anointed Altar Bowl of Bertoxxulous 5 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events: *Refreshment in Maj'Dul The following are duplicates from The Crook Cook. *Fresh Apples *Grilled Omenfish Plate *Seared Omenfish Platter *Sweet Marr Cherry Pie with Whipped Toppings *Roasted Turkey Platter 7 Loyalty Point Tokens The following are duplicates from The Crook Cook. *Kejekan Palmfruit Punch Bowl *Roasted Apple in a Cinnamon Glaze *Dartain's Blood Gelatin *Expensive Chocolates Platter 'Furniture' 2 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events *Desert Palace Chair *Seat of the Maj'dul Artist *Ornate Bench of the Sands *Chair of the Acorn Scholar :Cushions: *Silk Cushion of the Desert Bloom *Desert Rose Cushion *Cushion of the Crimson Heart 5 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events *Mother of Pearl Inlaid End Table *Armoire of the Forest Sprite *Palatial Bedside Table The following are identical to plundered items and quest rewards. *A Vigilant captain's chair :Banners and rugs: *a Vasty Deep laboratory banner *A large rolled Erudin rug :Lighting: *Frost-rimed chandelier *A Bastion lamp 10 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events *The Gong of War *Pool of Tranquility 'Druid Rings' 1 Loyalty Point Tokens The following are non-functional models of the druid rings: *Black Granite Druid Ring *Dark Verdant Druid Ring *Gray Granite Druid Ring *Sandstone Druid Ring *White Granite Druid Ring 'Miscellaneous' 1 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events: *A model griffon tower - a tiny, non-functional model of the Griffin Tower *Fires of tranquility 2 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events: *Glittering Temptation *Desert Scarab *Quill of a Maj'dul Poet *Cylinder of Growth 5 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events: *Temple of Life (House Item) 10 Loyalty Point Tokens From prior world events: *Bowl of Growth *Pick of the Underfoot *The Spear of Sentries *The Hand of Ro *Book of Hate *Sacrificial Dagger of Fear (a skull with a dagger in it) Related Topics To see the additional lists of items that can be purchased using Loyalty Point Tokens see: *Loyalty Point General Items - for general use item and knicknacks *Loyalty Point Equipment Items - for equipment, including adornments